westwoodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightningtail
Description Lightningtail is a dark ginger tom with a white dash on his chest and tail. He has bright green eyes and a crooked smile. Extra Story Lightningpaw shouldered his way through the arching fronds of ferns and into the herbal grounds where Oakshine and Milkypaw sat, sorting herbs. "Hey, Oakshine!" I called out to the BrambleClan medicine cat. Oakshine turned around to look at me. "Oh, it's you, Lightningpaw!" he exclaimed, beckoning me forward with his tail. I padded forward and sat down beside him. Milkypaw smiled at me and went back to sorting. "Now, Lightningpaw, can you remember what comfrey root is for?" Oakshine asked me, nudging the root toward me. "It soothes pain, right?" I checked. Oakshine nodded approvingly. "Yes. Well done, Lightningpaw! You'd make a fine medicine cat apprentice, but I know how keen you are to be a warrior. Besides, I think two medicine cats is all the clan needs" Smiling, Oakshine placed his tail on my shoulder. I smiled at the approving look in his shining eyes. * * * "Let's go, FireClan!" I froze at Firewing's words. This was it. My choice had to be made now. I glanced from Bramblestar to Littlebird, who stood beside Firewing. Her pleading, loving gaze rested on me. She wants me to come to FireClan with her. I couldn't bear to live in BrambleClan without her. As many risks as it might mean taking, I wanted to be with her forever, and now there was only one way to do that. I padded over to stand beside her. Happiness lit her gaze and she touched noses with me. I wrapped my tail around her and let out a long sigh. "Long live FireClan! Long live FireClan!" The words echoed around the BrambleClan camp, and those who had chosen to leave, including himself, joined Firewing and followed him out of camp. Bramblestar's disapproving growl tickled our ears until we padded out of camp. * * * "Robinfur, you want to come back to my secret hideout?" I whispered to my grown kit. He gazed up at me, his childish roguery still burning in his eyes. "Sure!" he purred. I flicked my tail for him to follow and disappeared into the bushes, sliding through a gap in them to appear on the shore, near my den. Robinfur slid out behind me and gazed around. "I've always liked this place" he meowed. I smiled and wrapped my tail around him. "There's a great view, isn't there?" I purred. Robinfur nodded. "Yeah" he smiled. "LIGHTNINGTAIL!" a furious snarl sounded behind me. I whipped around to see Firestar standing there, his bright ginger pelt glistening in the sunlight, his green eyes slits of fury. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE ANYONE BUT ME IN HERE!" he roared furiously. I stepped back. "Firestar, I'm sorry—" I began, but Firestar cut me off. He unsheathed his claws and turned to my kit. "What will it be, Robinfur? Kill or be killed?" Firestar growled and he stretched his claws in anticipation. "Robinfur, no!" I screeched. "You can't! Robinfur, I'm your father!" I yelped, pressing myself against the rock den. Robinfur gazed back at me, regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Lightningtail. One of us has disobeyed, one of us is going to die. Firestar, I will kill," he meowed, meeting the large, fiery toms gaze. "Pity," Firestar spat as he put away his claws and watched as his loyal warrior sprang for me, his teeth bared and neck fur bristling. Gallery Lightningtail Fallen Stars.png|Falling Stars|link=Falling Stars Lightningtail oafcw.png|Once a FireClan Warrior|link=Once a FireClan Warrior |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | Games Severance, Once a FireClan Warrior, Falling Stars Books Sliverstone's Destiny, Firewing's Pride |} Am I (Lightningtail) one of your favorite characters? Yes! No! Category:Characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:Toms Category:Deceased Category:FireClan cats